


The moment I fell.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: The boys both remember the moment they both had fallen for each other.





	The moment I fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Until Emmerdale gives me this, I shall write it. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing:)

Aaron was looking over at Robert, who was cooking dinner for all of them, Liv was with Gabby; expecting her home soon. Aaron was sitting on the couch; a beer in his hand and watched Robert; who was cutting up the pasta that he made, his focus on the pasta and looking over at the sauce. Aaron smiled and sighed; takes a sip of his beer. Roberts tongue poking out a bit. 

 

     Aarons mind started wondering, he remembered the moment he had fallen for Robert. He had confronted him about him investing in the scrap yard would get in the way of them. Robert had made Aaron feel better about the investment and about them.  He had even let it slip that he had fallen for him. Then Robert had taken Aaron to a hotel; they had champagne and a good dinner; Robert had been so amazing to him that night. He had taken his time getting Aaron undressed; kissing down his chest and given him his best blowjob he had in awhile. 

 

      Then Robert had fucked Aaron slowly and kissed his neck. Aaron had came so hard, then they laid tangled together in sheets and skin. Joking around and sharing stories. Aaron had topped that night, leaving marks on his thighs, then they feel asleep. Aaron had woken up before him; feeling..happy and safe. Then he had opened up about how much it had meant to him that Robert had talked him into taking his investment.

 

   That was the moment Aaron had fallen; hard and fast. 

 

   “Aaron?” Snaps out of it and looks up at him, “yeah?” Robert smiled a bit; “dinner is ready.” Liv had came threw the door. “Great, I’m starving.” Aaron had sighed and got up. “Lets eat.” 

 

    Aaron had insisted to clean after eating, Robert and Liv set up the VR set. Aaron finished cleaning and walked over, sit down and sighed. After Liv and Aaron kicking Roberts arse. Liv got a phone call from Gabby and had went upstairs to her room. Robert had turned off the VR and the tv, looking at Aaron. “So..” Aaron had smiled and sighed, “when did you first know?” Robert had raised his eyebrow and moved closer, running his hand threw his hair. “When did I first know what?” Aaron smiled and sighed, “that you had fallen for me.” says softly, as if he said it out loud; someone would hear and run into the mill and catch them together. 

 

     Robert had let out a breath he didn’t realise, “it was when...Katie had died.” aaron shifted a bit, “Chas had stopped me from leaving after a meeting with Diane and Vic;and nagged my head about staying away from you.” Aaron smiled a bit. “She had brought up..your running and how you were going to do yourself damage the way you were going.” grabs Aarons hand. Aaron squeezed it. “I had went back to Home Farm and almost texted you.” 

 

    Aaron swallowed hard and looks down at their hands, “I stayed awake that night, worried about you.” Aaron scratched his bread. “Then i realised that what I felt for you; wasn’t what I felt for Chrissie.” Aaron had sighed. “That’s when I knew that I had fallen in love with the grumpy scraper.” Aaron chuckled. “Shut up.” Robert had leaned in so did Aaron and kissed each other softly and deeply. “I love you too.” mumbled against his lips and Robert smiled. 


End file.
